


Relax, Soak

by maythecat12 (orphan_account)



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtubs, Caring, Established Relationship, M/M, Short, Tired Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maythecat12
Summary: Tony knows just what to do when Steve comes home exhausted from a mission.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Relax, Soak

Steve’s tired. His muscles ache as he staggers into the tower. It’s been a long day. He wants a break - he  _ needs  _ a break. He ascends the elevator to the penthouse. The sight of Tony, smiling and upbeat and welcoming and just  _ adorable _ greets him. 

Tony’s smile softens when he sees Steve and he rushes forward, embracing Steve in a tight hug. 

“Bath?” his voice is a gentle whisper, softly making its way to Steve’s ears, unlike the harsh yelling of the agents.

“That’d be great,” Steve replies, tiredly, he notes. Tony notices as well because his face scrunches with worry slightly before he leads Steve into their bedroom. 

“Just wait here, okay?” Tony pats the bed and Steve sort of drops onto it, the feathery sheets soft against his skin. His eyelids droop and he’s fighting to stay awake slightly. Eventually, he gives in, and he swears he only shuts his eyes for a couple seconds. He awakes again to Tony’s hand gently shaking him.

“I’d let you sleep but I think you need this,” Tony murmurs, before holding his hand out. Steve grasps at it and Tony pulls him up, gently, like all his motions tonight. He is led into the bathroom, which is filled with steam and warmth. With light movements, Tony begins to undress Steve, taking off his uniform, which falls into a heap onto the floor. Tony’s own clothes seem to have disappeared as well and he’s helping Steve into the water. It’s nice and warm, relaxing him. Tony follows after him and Steve closes his eyes, reclining against the side. He allows Tony to tug him over so he’s sitting in Tony’s lap, and he lays his head onto Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony’s hands are warm and firm as they press into his skin, massaging him, kneading his sore muscles and easing the tension. Steve lets out a sigh of content and watches the smile bloom on Tony’s face. 

“Long day?” His voice is quiet and soothing. Steve lets out a noise of agreement and closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensation. At some point, Steve reaches out to brush Tony’s cheek and Tony catches his hand and brings it to his lips, brushing the soft skin with gentle kisses. 

They stay in the water until it’s no longer warm - not cold, but not entirely warm either - and Steve finds himself being helped up by Tony. He’s led out of the tub and onto the mat, the air cool against his wet skin. He sees a couple drops of water splash onto the mat only to be absorbed into the fabric. He feels the softness and fluffiness of one of their towels being draped across his back. His fingers close around one end, but Tony appears and slides his hand next to Steve’s and begins to dry him, meticulously, patting down gently. His motions are soft and gentle, light like air. 

“There you go,” Tony says, and pats Steve on the head lightly. He smiles, full of warmth and fondness, leading Steve back into the bedroom, handing him a pair of pyjamas. The cotton is soft against his skin as he slips it on. He lets Tony pull him onto the bed, and he wraps his arms around Tony, nuzzling his cheek. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs sleepily, and he feels Tony’s arms snake around him. Tony’s lips curve into a smile.

“My pleasure.”

The last set of words filter through his brain as he sinks off to sleep, the world fading around him.

“Goodnight, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://maythecat12.tumblr.com/)


End file.
